Guardian Angel
by poppinmushroom
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura was set off to an arrange marriage by their clan. The two of them never met face to face, yet how did they get to know each other? Find out why, as a second chance was given after an accident befallen the pink haired heiress and her friends. SasuSaku, slight NaruSaku. Modern AU.
1. Letter

"Guardian Angel"

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Summary:** Sasuke and Sakura was set off to an arrange marriage by their clan. The two of them never met face to face, yet how did they get to know each other? Find out why, as a second chance was given after an accident befallen the pink haired heiress and her friends. SasuSaku, slight NaruSaku. Modern AU.

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Chapter 1:** **Letter**

•*•*•*•*•*•

In Japan, there were two families that were very much known in the industry for their power and wealth. And one of these families was the Haruno clan.

The Haruno's could be found at the northern part of Japan. They have a very large mansion that could be described as a palace amongst the mountains and fields.

•*•*•*•*•*•

A man in a black suit knocked on a very large door that resides by his ladyship's. "My Lady," the butler called from outside of the room.

"Hnn…" a pinkette yawned, as she started to wake up. She was in her large waterbed, in her favorite _ichigo_-printed pajamas.

As soon as the butler heard the yawn of his ladyship, he then went inside, holding a piece of mail.

"My Lady," the butler called her again, as soon as he was able to reach the side of his ladyship's bed.

"_Hai_, Yamato-_san,_" she replied with a warm smile to the tall, brown, handsome butler of hers.

Yamato then blushed, and said "My Lady, I'm truly sorry if I have disturbed your sleep, but your grandmother Tsunade-sama wanted to give you this urgently. She asked that you read it as soon as possible" and he offered the letter to his ladyship.

"I see" she replied. "Could you please put the letter first at the study table? I'm going to look at it as soon as I finish getting dressed" Sakura said politely.

"_Hai_" Yamato said, as he bowed down and went to the study desk, and placed the letter on top. Giving privacy for his charge, Yamato walked out of the room, _I'm glad her ladyship has become more ladylike. _He thought of these things happily, but…

_O__h no, oh no. _He rushed back to the large door and tried to open it, but it was too late. The pinkette had locked herself up, and placed all the furniture she could find in her room at the door.

"MY LADY!" he yelled, as he continuously knocked

On the other side of the large door, the pinkette went back to her waterbed. _Baka, Yamato-san, _she said to herself, and made a slight smile and went back to her deep slumber.

The pinkette was in her sixteen years of age. She wouldn't listen to anyone, except to her _Oba-san,_ and her blonde best friend. Amongst all who had become the next heir of the Haruno clan, she was the bubbliest, easy-go-lucky, most playful, and the most spoiled. No one knew if she would be able to handle all the obstacles that she may encounter in the business industry. And almost all had concluded that she would be the cause of the downfall of the clan's business.

Knowing fully well that it would be a lost cause in knocking on his ladyship's door, Yamato rushed to the security room where all security cameras and P.A. is located.

It had been a while he used the room as he silently smiled and fixed the system and set up the volume to its maximum level.

Lightly coughing… "MY LADY!" he yelled at the mike.

It was heard inside the mansion LOUD AND CLEAR. Everyone working inside the mansion was very much shocked by the sudden wake-up call. Most of them thought that they'd had a heart attack, or they'd become deaf after that moment. Yet all knew and forgave the head butler for they knew it was already a hard task to wake and serve the only heir of the family they served.

Yamato looked at the security cameras. And sighed as he saw the pinkette still fast asleep.

_I never thought that I would be able to resort to this method, _he thought. He then grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, and made a call.

•*•*•*•*•*•

At the back of the mansion, you could find another mansion, where a blonde lady lived, whose in the same age as the pinkette. She was the mistress of her own household, and is known as the gossip queen with all the correct info. She has eyes and ears everywhere around Japan. All knew she was an opponent to never be opposed with. Yet, no one knew as to why the blonde has stood beside the pinkette with their different personalities, and formed an unbreakable friendship.

_Kriing. Kriing._

A pale man hurriedly brought the ringing telephone to the entrance of the indoor greenhouse. Without permission, he silently walked inside, as he knew his lady tended to her flowers and roses. All in different kinds, from the common to rare, from herbs to toxics, every plants could be seen at her sanctuary.

"Ino-sama" he called as he briskly walked at the aisle

There was no response, as his voice echoed all over the large indoor greenhouse.

"Ino-sama" he called again

Then suddenly, the shrubs at the corner rustled as a blonde head popped over, looking annoyed. Wearing her favorite purple gardening suit, she walked over to her own attendant as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" the blonde greeted trying to contain her irked voice in check.

"Yamanaka-_sama_" Yamato's voice called over

"Yamato-_san, _what might be the reason you called?" she asked knowing fully well what it could be. Yet she still asked to confirm her suspicion, after being the best friend of a certain pinkette over the years.

"_Onegai!"_ Yamato begged. "Please wake Sakura-sama! Her grandmother would like her to read the letter immediately"

There was no response given by Ino as her suspicion was proved to be correct once again. '_Seriously Forehead, we're already 16 and you're still annoying'. _Then she sighed.

"_Onegai_!" Yamato pleaded after waiting another several seconds.

"This might cost you" Ino responded, while thinking about how she would wake up her best friend.

"Anything! As long as you can wake Sakura-sama" Yamato begged again.

"Alright, I'll be right there in a second," Ino replied with a grin.

•*•*•*•*•*•

In half an hour, Ino arrived with the spare keys given by Sakura's Oba-san. It was always used for emergencies like this. Heels clacking loudly as she walked to her destination while the maids and butlers that she passed by bowed with respect. Stopping on the next door beside her best friend's bedroom door, she opened the door with the keys she brought. Turning to the corner where the hidden secret door that leads to the pinkette room, Ino opened the door and silently walked in. She silently walked beside her friends. Slowly, she lifted some of the pinkette's hair as she smirked wickedly before shouting…

"FOREHEAAAAD!"

She sent the pinkette off her bed and fall at the opposite floor. Sakura's emerald eyes blinked as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Widely awake, thanks to her friend's loud voice, she looked at the said suspect.

Ino who innocently stood there smiled evilly down at her friend, as she opened her mouth slowly…

Feeling faint on what to come next… Sakura immediately run to her friend to shut her up.

"I'm up! I'm up! You don't have to tell any secrets anymore!" Sakura begged as she looked at her friend who protested under her hand.

"Geez forehead. Seriously!? Is this the only way you would wake up" the blonde grinned as she went and sat at her best friend bed.

"I just want to sleep more" the pinkette responded as she sat beside the blonde

"Seriously, this is the second time that Yamato pleaded to me to wake you up. You'll give that man gray hairs, and seriously, he's just 26!" Ino babbled

"I know… I know…" The pinkette sighed as she went back to her bed and sat beside her best friend

"So what is it this time?" Ino started

"Don't want to think about it" an immediate response from the Sakura, though she looked beside her study desk with the lone letter from her grandmother.

Ino who's been watching her best friend looked at the same direction as hers. It's been some time did her best friend received a 'sealed' letter from her grandmother. Sighing for her best friend, Ino stood up and picked up on the letter.

"Ino" Sakura called as she watched carefully the blonde.

"May I?" Ino looked back at Sakura as she held the letter

"_Iie_" Sakura shook her head as she reached out for the letter.

Ino carefully brought the letter and sat back beside the pinkette

"Thanks" Sakura whispered. Before she opened the envelope, Sakura seriously looked at the blonde. "Do I need to have Yamato here?"

Ino laughed. "Are you going to open that letter, or are you seriously stalling?" she asked

Sakura sighed as she stood up along with the letter to open her door, knowing the man was just at the other side

"Sakura-sama, Yamanaka-sama" Yamato bowed as he walked in the room and closed the door.

"Well, this is it" Sakura sighed, as she ripped and opened the letter. Sakura browsed the letter as she went paler by the second

"So what is it?" a worried Ino asked, as she led the pinkette back to her bed. And Yamato who was beside his ladyship assisted having ready if the pale young woman would faint

Sakura plop at her bed as she let her best friend and butler read the letter.

There was silence at her room. Three different thoughts from the other in reaction of the letter.

_What's with Sakura's Oba-san? What is she up to now?_ Ino curiously thought, after reading the letter.

_Is this one of the things that could make her ladyship become more ladylike?_ Yamato thought happily.

_I'm too young. I want to live my life freely! Oba-san, please do not tell me you sold me out! _Sakura wailed internally, as she screamed at her bed.

•*•*•*•*•*•

**A/N:** Review!


	2. Other Side

"**Guardian Angel"**

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Summary:** Sasuke and Sakura was set off to an arrange marriage by their clan. The two of them never met face to face, yet how did they get to know each other? Find out why, as a second chance was given after an accident befallen the pink haired heiress and her friends. SasuSaku, slight NaruSaku. Modern AU.

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Chapter 2: Other Side**

•*•*•*•*•*•

At the southern part of Japan, the

At the southern part of Japan, the mansion of the Uchiha family could be found. They were the only family who shared the same status as the Haruno family. These two families hold a long rivalry, especially when the Harunos rose up in the business industry, unlike the Uchihas, who held their status from the beginning.

On one of the balconies in the Uchiha mansion, there was a young, raven-haired man leaning against his chair, while drinking his cup of tea. Standing beside him was his secretary, Karin.

"Uchiha-sama," the secretary called her master.

There was no response given by the Uchiha heir.

_'The young__ master__,__ he's so cool! Even though he acts cold, still everyone sees __in __him the potential __to handle the__ family business. __But__ still__,__ there is one problem! He isn't open to anyone__. H__e's too mysterious, and his __best friend…'_

Sasuke then looked at her with a cold gaze.

"Umm, your father has sent this." The secretary pulled a letter from the clipboard she was holding. "He said that he wanted you to read this as soon as possible." Then she handed over the letter, and placed it on the table beside her master.

Sasuke then put down his cup on the table, and stared at the letter.

_'Kyaa! He's too handsome! The way he drank his tea, the way __he sits. H__e's too perfect, except for his personality, and __those__ rumors…'_

Sasuke then tapped the table – meaning that he wanted to have some privacy.

_'Oh__ no__,__ he's in a bad mood!' _the secretary thought."I shall take my leave, Uchiha-sama," she said politely, while bowing.

Karin headed through the door. As she reached for the knob, the door suddenly opened. A blond showed up, with a large grin in his face.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-sama," she greeted automatically, while bowing at him.

"Oh, Karin-san, there's no need to bow. We're cousins if you forgot" he replied with a smile.

"Karin?" Naruto said, while looking at his red-haired cousin.

"H-Hai!"Karin then stood straight.

"You don't need to be so polite, we're family" he said losing his smile in the process.

"I can't be disrespectful to the heir of the clan, Naruto-sama," she said blushingly.

"Karin"

"N-Naruto" She stummered and blushed.

Naruto smiled, and faced the Uchiha's direction.

"N-Naruto, do you wish for some tea or cookies perhaps?" Karin asked shyly.

"Iie, I already ate, but thanks," he declined politely.

"I shall take my leave then." Karin then left the balcony.

Naruto, on the other hand went to where Uchiha was.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto called his best friend as he sat down.

Sasuke then looked at him.

"Gomen ne, I quite eavesdropped earlier. I was wondering, if the rumors were true, that you..." Naruto said curiously.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke replied.

"I know..." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke then pushed the letter near to Naruto.

Naruto then reached for the letter and read it. He chuckled as he read the letter, and Sasuke frowned.

"I think you should read this letter for yourself, but I must say, the rumors were true, but already known to the public before the main people." Naruto was quite amazed.

Sasuke then reached for the letter and read it. Naruto was anticipating a grin from Sasuke, but there was none.

Sasuke then placed the letter back on the table, and said "This is interesting."

Naruto was quite shocked, for Sasuke was quite interested in something about the arranged marriage between him and the first lady of the Haruno family.

"Do you want some help?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto reached for his cell phone, and dialed.

'Jugo, I want you to look into everything about the next inheritor of the Haruno family," Naruto said on the phone.

"Arigato, Jugo." He put his cell phone back, and looked back at Sasuke.

"I heard that this person, she's quite a mischievous type of girl," Naruto informed. "And Sasuke, this is the first time you've accepted an arranged marriage and followed your dad's orders."

"There's nothing to do around here. I might as well have some fun teasing that girl," Sasuke replied, and stared back at the sky.

"So, you were looking for a playmate? This is interesting," Naruto smiled

•*•*•*•*•*•

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N:** Review!


End file.
